I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mail sorting systems and, more particularly, to a system for managing carriers in a mail sorting facility.
II. Discussion of Related Art
In automated mail sorting facilities, there are numerous stations that mail must pass through as part of the sorting process. For example, there may be stations for preparing incoming mail, sorting the mail and outputting the sorted mail. Modern mail sorting equipment is generally computer-controlled. The computer is programmed to execute one or more sort plans typically involving multiple passes through the mail sorting equipment.
Mail is transported between stations using carriers such as dollies and carts. The carriers are manually transported to the proper station by workers in the mail sorting facility. Hundreds of carriers can be in transport at any time. Numerous problems can arise during this chaotic transportation of carriers, such as carriers being missed or carriers being delivered to the wrong station.